


The First Time

by Singerme



Category: Gunsmoke
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:33:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerme/pseuds/Singerme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all have our ideas how Matt and Kitty first came together as a couple.  This is my view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time

The First Time  
I don’t own these characters; I just love to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

The first time, ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and the stars  
Were the gifts you gave  
To the dark, and the endless skies  
My Love.

And the first time, ever I kissed your mouth  
I felt the earth move in my hands  
Like the trembling heart  
Of a captive bird  
That was there, at my command  
My Love.

And the first time, ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy  
Would fill the earth  
And last, til the end of time  
My Love.  
And last, 'til the end of time.  
My love.

The first time, ever I saw  
Your face (Performed by Roberta Flack - I am told the writer is Ewan Macall)

Matt stood in the front of Doc’s office, anxiously pacing back and forth. He had been in there for some time and Matt was getting more and more worried as the minutes stretched into an hour and that stretched into another one.

Kitty was in there and Doc was working on her. When he had carried her in, Doc had asked what happened, and upon hearing the answer, said little more. He directed Matt to carry her into the back bedroom and place her on the bed. Once done, Doc ushered him out of the room and closed the door behind him. He’d heard nothing more since.

Matt kept pacing and worrying. He had never really acknowledged it much but he loved the women in that room. He was never good with putting his feelings into words but he had to admit it to himself, if no one else. He loved Kitty Russell.  
As he paced, Matt’s mind went back to the first time they had come together.

They had been friends for some time. He had tried to always find time to stop by the saloon to see her during the day. And more often than not, the Long Branch was his last stop at night on his rounds. He had been more than attracted to her from the very beginning. But he had been hurt a time or two from other women and he wasn’t sure he wanted to sign up for that misery again.

He told himself he should stay away from her. Being close to him could get her hurt or worse. But he knew he couldn’t do that. There was something about that fiery little redhead that pulled him.

So he told himself they would just be friends. And for some time he held it at that.

The night that changed, changed his life. Changed him.

He hadn’t planned on spending the night with her. He hadn’t planned on much of anything really. Just going about his normal routine. He had stopped by the Long Branch after making his evening rounds. It was late and every other saloon in town was finally closed for the night, but the doors at the Long Branch were still open. Kitty was behind the bar helping Bill Pense clean up.

“Evening, Marshall.” Bill called as he walked in.

“Evening, Bill, Kitty.” He answered as he watched the beautiful redhead work. “Thought you’d be closed by now.”

“We are, Marshall.” Bill answered. “Just cleaning up before we go. It’s been so hot tonight, we left the doors open for a while to get some air.”

“Oh.” Matt nodded. The conversation had been between himself and Bill but his eyes hadn’t left Kitty. A fact she was all too aware of.

“Can I get you a beer or something?” She finally asked. She was beginning to feel a little tension building but wasn’t sure why.

“Yeah I’d like that.” He agreed as he leaned on the bar still staring at her. For some reason tonight he couldn’t take his eyes off of her. Something was stirring in him that he wasn’t sure he could stop or wanted to.

As Kitty drew his beer, Bill straightened up and took his apron off. “Well Kitty, I’m done. If there’s anything else it’ll have to wait until in the morning.”

“Alright, Bill, you go on.” She answered as she handed Matt his beer. “After the Marshall leaves I’ll lock up.”

Bill smiled gratefully. “Thanks for your help tonight, Kitty. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Marshall.”

“Bill.” Matt nodded.

"Good night, Bill." Kitty called.

After Bill left, Kitty turned back to Matt. “So how has your evening been, Matt?”

“It’s been quiet,” he answered. “Just the way I like it. How about yours?”

“Oh a little busier than usual, but not too bad.” She could see something stirring in his eyes and felt an answering response in her own body.

Matt continued to sip at his beer as leaned on the bar but his mind wasn’t on the beer.

Kitty finished with the glasses she had been cleaning and bent down below the bar to put them away. When she stood up, he was right there, looking down at her with a desire she had never seen before. Kitty had seen the look of desire on many a cowboys face as they looked at her but she never seen any this intense.

Before she could bat an eyelash, Matt had taken her into his arms and kissed her with a passion she had never known he was capable of. When they finally came up for air, neither one spoke for a moment.

Finally, Matt broke the silence. “If…….if you’d like me to leave now, I’ll understand.” He wasn’t sure what he saw in the deep pools of her eyes but he knew it wasn’t that.

“Let me lock up.” She said finally. Pulling away from him she quickly made her away around the bar and to the doors. Once everything was secure she blew out the lamps, grabbed Matt by the hand and led him to a room upstairs.

Their lovemaking had been passionate and intense and then later, slow and sweet. Afterwards, as they lay comfortably against one another, Kitty turned to look at him. There was just enough moonlight coming in thru the window for her to see his face. What she saw, she wasn’t sure of.

“Matt? Was it….was I….I mean……was it…..okay?”

Matt could feel more than see a need from her for reassurance. “I’d say it was more than that.” He answered truthfully. “It was a lot more than that.”

Kitty relaxed a little in relief and he felt it.

“You act like you’ve never done this before.” He said.

Kitty was glad for the darkness which covered the flush on her cheeks. “Well…..I….I mean I….I have but….well…..” Kitty took a deep breath. “Matt, you’re only the second man I have ever been with. The first was when I was just a girl. I haven’t let a man touch me since.”

“Do you mean…..?” Matt didn’t finish. He had just assumed that as a saloon girl, that upstairs time with the cowboys was part of her job.

Kitty softly chuckled a little. “Matt, there are a lot of things a girl can do to make a dollar, without climbing into bed with every cowboy that comes in. Why do you think I became so good at cards?”

Matt didn’t answer right away. Right at that moment his admiration of her had grown by quite a bit. Then a thought hit him. “Kitty, can I ask you a question?”

“Sure, what do you want to know?” She had already told him her biggest secret.

“Why me?”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“I mean…well I’ve seen how other men look and act around you. You could probably have your pick of any one of them. A lot of them better than me. Men that could do a lot more for you than I can.”

Kitty smiled and reached up and kissed him. “Matt, from the moment I saw you in that café, I haven’t wanted any other man. I’ve had my share of proposals, some of them serious even, but those men weren’t what I was looking for. You are.”

Matt reached for her and pulled her closer to him. “I may make you sorry for that.” He said as he nibbled on her neck.

“I’m sure you will.” She responded as she wrapped her arms around him. “But it won’t change anything. I’ve loved you from the first time I saw your face, Matt Dillon, and I will love you for the rest of my life.”

Matt was still lost in his memories of that night when Doc finally came back into the room.

“Matt.” Doc broke him out his revelry.

“Doc? How is she?” Matt couldn’t hide the worry on his face and he knew he didn’t have to around Doc.

“She’s fine, Matt, or at least she will be. She’s going to have to rest for a few days though. She’s got a mild concussion. Didn’t you ever tell her it was your job to break up bar fights and not hers?”

“Yeah, I told her, Doc, but you know her. Can I see her?”

“Yeah, go on in. But don’t you stay too long. you hear me. She needs rest.”

Matt nodded as he went into the room and to her side. “Kitty?”

“Hello, Matt.”  She answered weakly. “Guess I got my bell rung pretty good, huh?”

“Yeah, you did,” he grinned, “but you shouldn’t have. I’m the law around here remember?”

Kitty smiled. “I know.  But honestly, Matt.  I didn’t think Booth would hit me.”

“Well, Kitty, he didn’t mean to. He was drunk as you know and he was aiming for Carl. You just happened to get in the way. I sure am glad it wasn’t any worse than it was though.”

“You are huh?” she asked in teasing tone. “Why? No one else give you free drinks?”

Matt looked her with such love it took her breath for a moment. “No, Kitty, I just don’t want to lose you.” He said finally. “From the first time I saw you, I knew you were something special. I’m not good with words, Kitty, but…..well…..I…”

Kitty stopped him. “I know, Matt.”  She said.  “Me too.”

The End


End file.
